1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
As quality improvement in recent years, light emitting diodes have come to be used in various fields of applications such as general lighting, automotive lighting. There is a growing need for higher performance in light emitting devices, and even higher output and reliability are being demanded.
For example, there has been proposed a light emitting device comprising a case in which a recess is formed, metal leads disposed on the bottom face of this recess, an LED chip disposed on these metal leads, and a first sealing layer provided in the recess of the case so that the LED chip is exposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-232203). With this light emitting device, a light reflecting resin is provided inside the recess of the case, which improves the reflection of light emitted from the light emitting element, and prevents a drop in light extraction efficiency even though the metal leads is discolored.
A light emitting device of the disclosure includes: a light emitting element including a first electrode and a second electrode on the same face side; a base equipped with a first conductive member and a second conductive member; a first bonding member that includes a metal material as a main component and electrically connects the first electrode and the first conductive member, a second bonding member that includes a metal material as a main component and electrically connects the second electrode and the second conductive member; and one or more light reflecting members that cover at least a part of the first conductive member and the second conductive member. The first conductive member includes a first wide part faces the first electrode, and a first narrow part that extends from the first wide part and is narrower than the first wide part in a direction further away from the second electrode. The second conductive member includes a second wide part faces the second electrode, and a second narrow part that extends from the second wide part and is narrower than the second wide part in a direction further away from the first electrode. The first bonding member continuously covers the first wide part and the first narrow part. The second bonding member continuously covers the second wide part and the second narrow part. The one or more light reflecting members are each disposed in contact with the first bonding member and the second bonding member while being away from the light emitting element.
A light emitting device with increased output can be provided with certain embodiments of the present invention.